He Actually Cares?
by xXGhirahimXx
Summary: Ghirahim falls asleep in the woods, Link runs into him, and Ghirahim notices that Link doesn't look so good. But why should he care? Link thinks the same thing. GhiraLink, because it's the most awesome pairing ever.
1. Faron Woods

**So... my first story. I guess it's just a oneshot, unless I feel like adding a second chapter.**

"Blast it!" Ghirahim cursed to himself. Why couldn't he just kill that boy? It would make his job much easier. But he just couldn't bring himself to just instantly kill him.

Instead, he's been giving him challenges, secretly hoping he won't die. But why didn't he want the sky child to die? That was a question he's asked himself countless times.

He teleported to a random place, finding himself in Faron Woods. He silently sat, thinking to himself. He knew his master wouldn't want him to slack off, but it's not like he can do anything about it at the moment.

Somehow, he let himself fall asleep. It had been a while since he'd slept; he'd been too busy to sleep.

A gasp woke him up instantly. He jumped up, making his sword appear. He looked in the direction of the gasp, making eye contact with the sky child, who looked… scared. Why did he look scared? Then he remembered that he was Ghirahim, the Demon Lord. And he was the sky child, his enemy. And he was holding his sword. So far, the sky child hadn't even drawn his sword. Perhaps he was too scared to move.

Ghirahim made his sword disappear in a flurry of diamonds, and sat down, staring at the sky child. He looked absolutely baffled, making Ghirahim grin. That expression looked cute on hi-WHAT?!

"How are you, sky child?" he asked.

"Uh… uh…" the sky child didn't seem to know what to say. "Why aren't you attacking me?" he finally said.

Ghirahim chuckled. "I didn't feel like it." He just couldn't; the sky child just looked so… pitiful. His clothes were tattered, dirt smeared his face, he looked exhausted… he looked pale, probably sick, on top of all of that.

The sky child looked very confused. Ghirahim noticed he still hadn't drawn his sword.

"You know," Ghirahim stood up, causing the sky child to stiffen, "you don't look well." The sky child's eyes widened.

Ghirahim started circling him, thinking. "The spirit maiden and that twig don't treat you very well, do they? You'd think they'd take better care of their hero. It's like you're not even their hero, no, you're more like their slave!" he finished angrily.

"How do you even put up with it?! Why not just quit, saying you won't take how they treat you?! You have a mind, don't you?! Use it! If you don't die by my hands, you'll die from some sickness, or exhaustion!" by now, he was yelling angrily at the sky child.

The sky child mumbled something inaudible. "What?" Ghirahim asked.

"I said I don't know…" he looked at his feet. He looked lost. His once bright blue eyes looked dull, empty, dead. Hopeless. Alone.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ghirahim had his arms around the sky child. They both gasped at the same time. What was he doing?! Instead of letting go, he rested his head on the sky child's shoulder.

"They shouldn't treat you this way," Ghirahim whispered. "You deserve better."

The sky child hesitantly put his arms around Ghirahim. They stayed that way for a couple minutes, silent.

"…Why?" the sky child finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I already told you, I didn't feel like it," he said matter-of-factly.

"But… you're doing more than just not attacking me…" he said shyly.

Ghirahim pulled away from the embrace. He was kind of reluctant, but it's not like he should be hugging his enemy. The sky child looked sad that he let go, though. "…Maybe I'm not entirely heartless." He shrugged; trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal to him.

"I…I don't get it," the sky child said.

"You don't have to get it," Ghirahim smiled. A genuine smile. The sky child's expression became baffled once again.

Ghirahim laughed. "I love that expression on you, Link." He took his chin in his hand, tilting his head up. He poked his nose with his index finger, and then disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

Link was so surprised he stumbled and landed on his butt. Everything that happened since he had spotted the demon lord sleeping was confusing and unbelievable. He didn't attack him, he started ranting on how Link was being treated like a slave (he actually CARED?!), he _hugged_ him, he rested his head on his shoulder, he smiled, not smirked, at him, he called him by his name, and… had he been flirting?!

Link rubbed his forehead. He didn't understand anything. He coughed once, but that caused him to cough again, and again, and again.

When his coughing fit stopped, he took a single tattered old brown blanket from his pack, and rolled his sail cloth up like a pillow. He lied down, trying really hard to sleep, and finally succeeding.

When Link next woke up, it was dawn. When he sat up, he saw a little bundle of something a couple of feet away. He crawled over to it, picking it up. Curious, he opened it. Inside, there was a clean tunic that looked exactly like the one he was wearing, but it was new. There were also two red potions and a letter inside.

He took out the letter and opened it. He already had a good guess who sent it, so when he saw Ghirahim's name (it wasn't easy to miss) at the bottom of the letter, he wasn't completely surprised.

This is what the letter said:

_To Link, _

_I decided, if your spirit maiden and that twig won't treat you how you deserve, someone else has to. _

_Talking to you yesterday has made me realize something._

_I know you must be curious what that something is, but I'm afraid I can't tell you._

_Don't worry; you'll find out when we next meet. I promise._

_Hope you like your new tunic! I picked it out myself._

_I look forward to our next meeting. It might be sooner than you think!_

_Love,_

_**The Great, Amazing, Handsome, Dashing, Extremely Attractive Demon Lord Ghirahim**_

Ghirahim's name was in very fancy, big, thick letters. Link chuckled to himself at it. He was definitely curious to find out what Ghirahim had meant when he said he realized something…

**Alright. I'm stopping right here. It would be great to get a review or two! :)**


	2. His Proposal, Choosing Choice 2

**Okay, so Glompeh requested a second chapter, so I gave her a second chapter. It's not like there's anything else for me to do, anyway (except maybe sleep). *almost faints from exhaustion***

"Welcome, all of you." Ghirahim smirked. The scene was as it should be; the sky child was standing, his sword drawn, looking up at Ghirahim where he was standing, on top of the frame of a huge window that was really high, and the spirit maiden and the twig were in a cage about 20 meters from the sky child.

"As I told Sky Child, I wanted to talk to you all about something. A proposal."

"Wait, what?! Link?!" the spirit maiden looked at the sky child, who blushed and looked at his feet.

"This is mostly for Link to decide, though," Ghirahim continued, ignoring the two.

"He'll never make a deal with you!" the spirit maiden yelled.

"You don't know that," Ghirahim chuckled. "Okay, let's get on with this… Sky Child, who do you think is the villain here, me, or the goddess?"

"That's a stupid question! It's obviously you!" the spirit maiden yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, is your name Sky Child?" Ghirahim asked her. She glared silently at him.

"Uh…" the sky child hesitated, looking at Ghirahim and the spirit maiden in turn.

"Link! You can't be hesitating!" the spirit maiden yelled. Goddesses, she was annoying.

"I don't know anymore!" the sky child suddenly exclaimed.

"What, wh-" he interrupted her.

"You and Impa have been leaving me behind, making me do all the dirty work! My clothes and face were a mess, and I was really sick! And yet you and Impa didn't care!"

"You look fine to me…" the spirit maiden mumbled.

The sky child ignored her and continued, "I just followed you two blindly like a puppy that didn't know anything else to do but follow! I'm not a moving statue! I have feelings!" the sky child had tears in his eyes.

The spirit maiden was baffled. "I… I didn't know you—"

"But Ghirahim," he continued, "Ghirahim gave me clean clothes and a red potion. That is the kindest action that anyone has given to me since we started this quest!"

"L-Link… I-I didn't know…"

"Yes you did, Hylia," Ghirahim said. "And I'm fairly certain that the twig knew, too." The twig glared at him.

The sky child, who had finally let all his anger out, sat on the ground, his face in his knees. He started to sob.

The spirit maiden also teared up. "H-Hylia… she knew about this… but chose not to share it with me…"

Ghirahim watched the sky child sob, wanting to go over there and comfort him, hug him, tell him it was going to be okay… but not yet.

The sky child finally looked up, his eyes red and puffy. "Well, Sky Child, are you ready to hear my proposal?" Ghirahim asked. He nodded. "Well, you have a few choices. Choice number one, you turn against your 'beloved' goddess and join me, and don't worry; I'll _definitely _take care of you. Choice number two, I'll surrender, and pay whatever consequences, whether banishment, death, or some other torture. I don't really care, so long as you aren't forced to travel all over the surface, following the spirit maiden and getting sick." Ghirahim gave the spirit maiden a side glance. "Choice number three, I'll let the spirit maiden and twig go, I'll leave, and everything will go back to the way it was, as if this meeting never took place."

The sky child thought for a few moments. "I-I pick choice number two, but I don't want you to get banished, killed, imprisoned forever, or any of those kind of consequences…" he looked down.

"But he _deserves _those kind of consequences! He attempted—" the spirit maiden was cut off by the sky child once again.

"Maybe he deserves it, but you deserve it more!" he yelled. She gasped.

"Link…"

"Don't, 'Link,' me! I picked the second choice instead of the first because I didn't want anyone to die! Not even you!" his anger started to die down again.

Ghirahim teleported from where he was standing to the place where the spirit maiden and the twig were. He snapped his fingers, opening the lock to the cage, and opening the door. "Lin—Sky Child has decided. I surrender." Ghirahim held up his hands. "There are more important things to me than resurrecting my master."

The spirit maiden and the twig stepped out of the cage hesitantly. "You'd better not try anything," the spirit maiden told him.

"Don't worry; I won't. Anything I want to do will have to be approved by Link first. There's nothing I'll do that hasn't been approved by him. This means, I won't kill you unless he tells me to. Which he probably won't, because he's probably still in love with you." Ghirahim shrugged.

The spirit maiden's eyes widened, and she blushed, glancing over at the sky child, who wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Let me guess, you don't trust me, do you?" Ghirahim asked.

"Not really, no," she replied, frowning at him.

"Hm, I wouldn't expect any more. I don't know if it'll make any difference, but I'll tell you something." He put his mouth up to the spirit maiden's ear, "I'm in love with Link."

"WHAT?!" she yelled. Ghirahim chuckled, and put his finger up to his mouth as the sky child came over to them.

"Y-you're joking, you're lying, you're playing a little trick!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" the sky child asked.

"Ghirahim says he's—"

"—going to obey your every order. No one else's. If I do anything that hasn't been approved by you, you are free to kill me. This is my request for my punishment," Ghirahim finished.

"Uh… request granted…" the spirit maiden said.

"What?! Why?! Why not just kill him now, goddess?!" the twig asked.

"Link doesn't want it…" she replied.

* * *

It had been about a week, and Ghirahim was still acting as Link's servant. They were trying to figure out how to get back up to the surface.

Link and Ghirahim were by themselves, collecting food for lunch.

Link suddenly turned to Ghirahim. "Why are you doing everything I say?! You can teleport away whenever you want, so why not do it?!" for some reason, he was really angry.

Ghirahim murmured something inaudible. "What was that?" Link asked.

"if I teleport away, that would mean I would never be able to come back, or I would be killed…" he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Why would you want to come back?" Link did not like this Ghirahim; he liked the outgoing and big-shot Ghirahim. This Ghirahim was introverted and shy. It had been this was for an entire week.

"Because you're here…"

"…So?"

"'So?!' You haven't figured it out yet?!" he yelled. Then he calmed down. "I apologize for yelling."

"No! No! Don't apologize! Do something else besides apologizing and obeying!"

"As you wish, M-"

"NO!" Link grabbed Ghirahim by his cloak and started shaking him. "Why are you doing this?! Why are you obeying my every command?! Answer me!"

Link let go of Ghirahim, surprised at himself. He'd never done anything like that before.

"Well, since you haven't figured out yet, and you told me to tell you, I'll tell you. I-I love you."

Link's eyes widened. "No way…"

"It's true. When we met in Faron Woods a couple weeks ago, I realized I was in love with you. I don't know how it happened; it just did. This was one of the only ways I could either be close to you or save you from having to go on that harsh quest."

"S-s-so… that's what you meant… in the letter…"

Ghirahim grinned at him. "Yes, yes it did."

_The evil demon lord is in love with me?_

_**The evil demon lord is in love with me?!**_

_**The evil demon lord is in love with me?!**_

Link didn't even know what he was doing until his lips collided with the demon lord's. "I-I love you too, Ghirahim."

**Okay, I have an idea. I'll write two alternative versions, one where he picks the first choice, and the other where he picks the third choice. It'll probably end up as GhiraLink in both, but you never know! ;)**


	3. His Proposal, Choosing Choice 1

**So, here's Link picking choice number three!**

The sky child thought for a while, considering the choices. Ghirahim waited patiently, while the spirit maiden was on her feet, impatient. She gave the sky child a pleading look. The twig was frowning at the ground.

"I-I pick…" the sky child started, taking a deep breath, "choice number one."

The spirit maiden gasped in horror. "No…" she breathed.

"Well," Ghirahim started to say, teleporting next to the sky child, "looks like you don't have your slave to do your dirty work for you anymore, Goddess." He put his arm around the sky child's shoulders. "Welcome, Link."

"What have I done…?" the spirit maiden whispered.

"Well, Spirit Maiden, let's go!" Ghirahim laughed and snapped his fingers, teleporting them all to the center of the sealed grounds. He snapped his fingers again, causing the spirit maiden to rise in the air and fall unconscious.

"Well, Link, we'll just have to wait a bit!" Ghirahim said. "It takes a while." The sky child nodded, looking at the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

He looked up at Ghirahim, his blue eyes showing a lot of different emotions, so mixed up Ghirahim couldn't interpret them. He nodded slowly, then looked at him feet again.

"Good." Ghirahim winked and smiled. "Hey, while we're waiting, I might as well tell you what I meant in that letter." This made the sky child look up again.

"Oh, I can see you're just _dying_ to know!" Ghirahim chuckled. He put his face really close to the sky child's, so they were only a centimeter or two away from touching. The sky child's face reddened, causing Ghirahim to smirk. "Care to take a guess?" he breathed.

"Uh… um…" he stammered nervously. Ghirahim rolled his eyes and closed that really tiny space between them. He pulled away, and burst out laughing at the sky child's expression. His eyes were hue, and his mouth was open in shock.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it," Ghirahim said when he stopped laughing. "You just looked so cute, with your face red, and your expression…"

The sky child looked like he was trying to form some words, but was failing. "Uh… err… um…" his face was as bright red as those birds that flew around Faron Woods.

"_Surely_ you can guess now," Ghirahim said. "If not, I'll just have to tell you."

The sky child blushed, looking at the ground.

"Hmm… looks like I'll have to tell you, then." Ghirahim grinned at the sky child before saying, "I love you."

As soon as he finished that last word, something exploded behind him. He spun around, and saw his master.

"Well, hello, master," he bowed.

"Ghirahim! Who is this?!" he pointed to the sky child, who looked extremely frightened. Well, his master _was_ pretty intimidating…

"This is my companion, Link."

"Isn't that the chosen one of the goddess?!"

"Yes, he was, but he chose to betray his dear goddess and join me in freeing you."

His master looked at the sky child suspiciously. "If he betrays me, I'll be punishing you," he threatened.

A few months passed by, and Ghirahim's master had taken over the land, putting every living thing into misery. Ghirahim and the sky child got to rule over the small amount of humans left, after they had killed the ones they wanted to kill. Ghirahim had the pleasure of killing that twig, and the sky child got to kill all of those that had hurt him.

When things had calmed down a bit, Ghirahim and the sky child got some free time, when his master went to go do something, not taking them with him.

Ghirahim and the sky child were now sitting in the dining hall of his mansion across from each other, eating silently. The sky child looked like he had something big on his mind.

"Is there something wrong, Sky Child?" Ghirahim asked.

"Uh… no," he replied, looking down at his food.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

A few more minutes of silence, before he suddenly blurted out, "Did you mean it?!" His face instantly turned red.

"What do you mean, Sky Child?"

"D-did you mean it when y-you said…" he got quieter with every word, eventually trailing off.

"When I said what?" Ghirahim said impatiently.

"When you said that you…you loved m-me…" he blushed furiously, and looked down into his lap.

"Oh…" Ghirahim's face heated up, remembering what he'd confessed. He suddenly became shy, which wasn't like him.

"…Well?"

Ghirahim looked down at his lap. "Y-yes. I have since that day in Faron Woods."

The sky child blushed. "I-I-I-I t-t-think I-I l-l-love y-you t-too…" he stammered, his face an extremely dark shade of red. This was a shock to Ghirahim. He hadn't ever expected this boy to ever feel the same way.

"I…" for once, Ghirahim was at a loss for words. He had a billion thoughts running through his head. "How is that even possible?! Why… why would someone like you even…" he trailed off. "Never mind." Ghirahim got up, heading toward his room.

"N-no! Wait!" he heard the sky child getting up and running over to him.

"Wha-" he spun around, just in time for the sky child to cut him off and plant his lips onto Ghirahim's, causing the demon lord to gasp in surprise. When the sky child pulled away, Ghirahim was grinning like an idiot.

"I really do love you, Sk…Link," Ghirahim said.

Link put his arms around the demon lord. "I love you, too."

**Honestly, I'm not really satisfied with this... but I'm picky P:**


	4. His Proposal, Choosing Choice 3

**Well, here's the last chapter, where he picks choice number three. I tried to make it as long as I could, my goal being 1,000 words, but i only got to over 700...**

The sky child thought, pondering his choices. Ghirahim watched him, waiting for him to pick something.

"Uh, I pick choice number three. I-I just want everything to go back to normal…" Ghirahim nodded grimly, silently wishing he had picked one of the other two choices…

"Well, if that's your wish—" Ghirahim snapped his fingers, opening the cage the twig and spirit maiden were in, "—I'll be on my way. Until next time, Sky Child." The demon lord snapped his fingers again, disappearing in a flurry of diamonds.

* * *

Link jumped, striking the final blow on the evil being known as Demise. He fell, and Link back flipped onto his feet beside him.

A few moments later, Demise stirred, getting on his feet with some difficulty. Link tensed, holding his sword ready. Demise lifted Ghirahim in his sword form high in the air, and drove it into the ground. To Link's horror, the sword disappeared into black smoke.

"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human," Demise was breathing heavily. "You fight like no man I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate… never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!" Demise lifted a finger. "I will rise again!

"Those like you… Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" Demise cackled loudly, so loud it echoed through the skies. His body suddenly disappeared in the same fashion as his sword.

The stormy skies disappeared with Demise, leaving a bright blue one. Link's sword glowed white, and he held it up, and it started sucking in the smoke.

* * *

For months, Link was distraught. He locked himself in his room, rarely coming out. No one could coax him out, not Zelda, Gaepora, anyone.

"Link! Please come out!" Zelda was at his door, once again. He ignored her. All he could think about was what Demise had said to him, and… what _Ghirahim_ had said to him…

_While Ghirahim babbled on and on, Link barely listened. When he finally stopped, Link readied his sword, and they started fighting._

_Link hated every minutes of the fighting. For some reason, he just didn't like fighting the demon lord. _

_When he'd struck another blow to Ghirahim's chest, he stumbled back, clutching the orange diamond, breathing heavily. He dropped to the ground on his knees, and looked up at Link. "This… this is preposterous. Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. Laughable!_

"_No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win?" he laughed._

"_Actually, I could, if I were trying." Link's eyes widened in surprise. Ghirahim laughed at his expression. "That's right, the secret is out. And, do you want to know why? I don't want you to die. At first, I didn't know why. But then I realized why, during our little encounter in Faron Woods." Ghirahim laughed. "I love you."_

_As soon as he finished that last word, black smoke appeared behind him, and he disappeared in a flurry of diamonds. The black smoke filled Link's vision, forcing him to shut his eyes so it wouldn't get in them._

_When the smoke cleared a bit, Link opened his eyes a bit, seeing one of the feet of the monster known as the Imprisoned. The grotesque monster roared, and Link could hear Zelda screaming. Something orange flew into the Imprisoned's mouth, and a pink tornado formed around it._

Link sighed for the billionth time. He would never forget Ghirahim's little speech. He put his face into his pillow, wondering if he should—

"Did you think I wouldn't come back? Seriously, Sky Child, you underestimate me." Link turned around, not believing it was true.

"G-Ghirahim?" it was true; one of the only things on his mind for several months was standing in front of him. He looked a little weak, but it was nothing.

"Who else?" Ghirahim laughed, and was cut off by Link, who had tackle hugged him.

"I love you too," Link whispered, surprising Ghirahim.

The demon lord put his arms around the boy that had defeated his master. "I still can't believe I had to _tell_ you. I thought you would've figured it out on your own."

**UGHH I HATE I HATE I _HATE_ copying dialogue from video games! Too much work! I am such a lazy bitch X3**


End file.
